Basketball
by BabyyBre
Summary: After a tough call for Jamie, only one person can seem to get through to him. Danny.


Title: Basketball

Summary: After a tough call for Jamie, only one person can seem to get through to him. Danny.

Disclaimer: Blue Bloods don't belong to me but I wish it did! (:

*** Blue Bloods ***

It was almost eleven pm when Frank Reagan called his older son. "Hey, dad." He heard his son say over the phone.

Danny Reagan was next to his wife on their couch. He heard his son say over the phone. His wife gave him a look of wonder and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You alright?" Frank asked, right away. He wanted to make sure Danny was doing okay before he asked this favor of him.

"I'm fine, dad." Danny assured him. "How about you? Are you okay?"

Frank sighed, "Have you heard from Jamie at all?" He asked; hoping his oldest son would say he had.

"No. Why?" Danny's voice started to strain. "Is he alright?"

Frank rubbed his free hand over his face and into his hair, frustrated because he wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't know. No one's had heard from him. Just..."

"Dad." Danny said interrupting his father. "I know where he is. I'll go right now...call you afterwards?"

Danny felt his father's smile through the phone and knew that his father relaxed a little by his words.

"Thanks, Danny." Frank said, letting Danny hang up the phone first. Before setting down his own cell phone and picking up his glass of Scotch.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie Reagan wasn't in a good mood. He was in a horrible mood.

He had a basketball in his hand, walking on an empty basketball court at midnight.

He was walking around his neighborhood, thinking, for almost two hours and decided maybe he should get his mind off the memories and play some hoops.

Something he knew was bad, because the neighborhood he lived in wasn't the best. And he knew he would cause attention. "White skinny guy, all by himself in the dark. Great idea, huh?" Jamie wondered out loud.

Jamie stood in the middle of the court, not knowing what to do.

Yesterday, he saw something on the job he wished he'd never had to see in person again, but he did.

*** Blue Bloods ***

It started like any normal day, same usual calls until about one pm.

His partner and him went to a small apartment building, after getting a call about a disturbance. When they didn't answer the door, and they heard the bloody scream, Jamie kicked in the door with his gun up and friend behind him.

And he froze.

He **fucking**froze.

He closed his eyes, swearing inside his head. "How can someone do this to a kid?" Jamie screamed.

"I have no idea, ki…" Sgt. Anthony Renzulli said, gripping Jamie's shoulder. "Why don't you go give Danny a call? I'm sure he's gonna wanna take the case…" Jamie started to pull out his phone, when Anthony gave me a werid "what are you doing?" kind of look. "Go outside, Jamie. Take some fresh air before you call him, okay?"

Jamie shook his head yes; understanding what his traning officer was doing for him. Jamie smiled a thanks, and hurried outside. He was already inside trying to figure out was going on in his head.

"That poor kid…" Jamie said. He knew wher ehis mind was going with this, and he wanted to stop that from happing.

He made sure what happened in 1998, stayed in that year. He never talked about the nightmares he had with anybody, or the memories that night left him, or the words the killer thearted Jamie with.

He shook his head, shaking the memories until they stopped. He quiclky dialed a number he knew by heart, hoping Danny would pick up on the first ring.

"Reagan." He heard his brother's voice pick up. After the first ring, like always; Jamie thought. "Hello?" A worried voice brought him back to the 'real' world.

"Hey, it's Jamie. We got a db. Renzulli said to call you, said you'll be wanting to take the case." Jamie mentioned.

"Who's the vic?" Danny asked. Jamie heard the rustle and nosie of the station house behind Danny, and wondered in his head 'why they were so busy.'

"A boy…" Jamie stammered through his thoughts. "A little boy…looks about eight or nine years old."

"How bad is it?" Danny questioned softly.

"Bad…it's really bad, Danny." He expressed to his brother. He knew his was letting his feelings get into the conversation, but hell he could not help it. Jamie took a deep breath before we went on. "I don't get how someone can kill a little kid…he is just a boy!" Jamie screamed the last part.

"I'll be there in a bit, okay?" Danny waited for Jamie to say something but when he didn't speak, Danny went on. "Jamie… you okay?"

"Fine." Jamie lied.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Go upstairs, and stay with your partner." Danny said. "Take deep breaths…"

*** Blue Bloods ***

Danny pulled his car to the side of the road when he was close to the basketball court. Danny smiled, remembering all the times he came here. He waited for a couple minutes, before pulling the key out of the intention and stepping out of the car. He walked to the fence before hearing something slam against it. He heard a tiny scream before he heard a small voice fill up the empty air around him, "Why won't they just go away?"

It was Jamie.

"Jamie." Danny said, stepping towards his distracted brother. "Hey, buddy. What's up? Are you alright?"

Jamie whipped around, to see his brother standing without moving. He was surprised to see Danny standing there. "What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"I was bit worried about you."

"I'm fine." He snapped at his older brother.

"Sure." Danny mocked his brother, in a playful but serious tone. "That's why you are standing in a basketball court; instead of sleeping in your bed…which I'm guessing is a lot warm than is out here."

Jamie looked at his brother as he was trying to figure how in the hell Danny knew that he was here. "What are you doing here?" Jamie requested. "How did you know that I was here?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, Jamie." Danny said softly. "Every time you're upset you come here and you know it. When ma passed away, you came here. When Joe was murder, you came here, with a hangover but you still came here. Hell…when Louie and Vinnie passed away, you came here. When something happens big, you come here. It's like your safe zone, Jamie. I understand that, I have a safe zone, too."

Danny waited and looking at Jamie to say something, _anything._

"Danny, I just…" Jamie squeezed his tightly into a ball, digging his nails into his hand. "That kid, Danny…he just got to me."

"Jamie…what the hell happened that night with Vinnie and Louie that night?" Danny asked.

********* BLUE BLOODS *************

I know I am horrible for not counting this but Blue Bloods is on in like twenty minutes and I have to finish some homework.

Haha….but I do promise to finish it up tomorrow (:

You will get to figure out what happpend to Jamie when he was younger. It's good I promise. So you'll hope you'll stick around (:

Thanks,

Bre!


End file.
